


6+1 Malec Endings

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 11-week Prompt: Cottage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dumbasses, Friends to the Rescue, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 18:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Six times Malec's love story ended by a tragic fatality and one time when destiny had better plans for them.





	6+1 Malec Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> 11-week Prompt: Cottage
> 
> I know usually is 5+1 things, but I thought it would be fair to write 3 for Alec and 3 for Magnus. So... The first 6 may hurt. Sorry. 
> 
> I imagined the bonus scene as soon as I saw the prompt and then went backward. Thus... This happened.

**I.**

Jace never arrived in time. The wolf pack delayed him a lot, and even with the help of Isabelle and Clary, he was late.

Alec’s soul was forever lost, and Magnus mourned the love that never had the chance to bloom, the story that never began.

**II.**

“ALEC!”

Magnus’ heart thumped so loud inside his chest, he barely heard the rattling sound of his leather shoes on the circular staircase. This was bad. The dark magic that was feeding on the kids’ insecurities… If it reached Alexander…

When he opened the door to the rooftop, the only one he saw there was Clary. She had a mortified expression, eyes frozen towards the edge of the building.

His head spun and his body trembled, but he forced his legs to lead him to the edge. He inhaled and then looked down.

His heart fell and broke like Alec.

**III.**

The Soul-Sword was activated.

Alec searched the entire Institute, pleading to the Angel, to God, to whoever could hear him.

_Please, please, please._

On the second floor, he found Magnus curled, protecting Madzie with his whole body. Burned.

Neither of them survived.

**IV.**

Valentine won. He called Raziel and had his wish answered.

All those with demonic blood would be no more.

“Alexander…” Magnus called, but before Alec could touch him, his Warlock turned into ashes.

**V.**

Magnus gave up his magic to save Jace, but in turn he couldn’t help Alec. The arrow nicked his Shadowhunter’s heart, and without magic, he was useless. He couldn’t heal him.

Alec died in Magnus’ arms.

**VI.**

The foreign power was too toxic to Magnus’ body. It rejected Lorenzo’s magic. The yellow was bitter, nauseous. It wasn’t warm and sweet like his blue.

His brain paralyzed. His heart stopped.

Catarina couldn’t bring him back.

There will be no crepes, nor dances.

He slipped.

**\+ I**

“Don’t you think it would have been awesome to be here again in a different situation?” Alec gasped, blood dripping from his lips. He was barely standing, and one of his arms was broken.

He and Magnus managed to attract five Vetis demons to an open field, near a rustic cottage. They had been there once while on vacation. It was a peaceful, calm place to rest. The air was clean and warm. Now, is heavy and full of ashes.

“Needless to say,” Magnus murmured, not better himself. He was almost depleted of magic and was also badly hurt, bleeding.

They exchanged a hopeless, yet sweet smile, already expecting the worst outcome. They would fight until the bitter end. Together.

When the demons launched for an attack, they readied themselves, but nothing happened. A yellow and blue magical shield protected them at the same time a portal opened near the cottage. From it emerged Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Catarina, Lorenzo, and Maia.

And they were very, very angry with the couple.

It was Catarina who spoke first.

“By the Angel, Lilith or whatever… Save us from self-sacrificing dumbasses husbands.”


End file.
